firststrikefandomcom-20200213-history
End of the Rebellion
Location Mandalore, 47 kilometers south west of the capital city of Keldabe. Duro Warship Akula in orbit above. Overview of last mission: 'The party sucessfully traversed the Mountain Mercenary Training Fortress of Grimlock, defeating all sorts of monsters and traps en route. They meet with Grimlock, who gives them access to the TIE Marine who had captured the Falleen Rebel. The TIE Marine was using strange technology to "extract the force" out of this powerful force user and transfer it to him. They kill the Marine, and save the Faleen, only to discover the war to restore the republic was over... Grimlock showed them footage of the Death Star in orbit of Chandrilla... the financial heart of the Alliance. Clearly the intelligence held by Princess Leia was shared with the Empire, though perhaps leading to the least violent ending of the rebellion. '''Rebel Agent Bertha '(Falleen Stripper) - Likely wants her sister back '''Rebel Agent Olga (Falleen who lost force powers, intrusion specialist) - Wants to get revenge, and reunite with her team mates. When travelling to the rendez-vous point a merc party with Imperial Force Detector scanners locked onto her, and demanded her surrender. She was able to kill 7 of them in close hand to hand combat, recognizing they had orders to take her alive , as well as being able to 'mind control' them into attacking each other. One of the mercs had the ability to cancel my force powers, and then out came the stun batons. Rebel Agent Shepperd - Location unknown, booked an appointment with Grimlock several days after mission success, may have attemped to make his way up Grimlock Fortress, may have been captured by the Imperials, but has gone radio silent. Grimlock does not know when his appointment was for, typically at least out a month from booking, but this bookkeeper has gone radio slient, and he can't be bothered to go back into the capital to check him out. 'Rebel Agent Harper '(name volunteerd by Olga) - Lost contact after confirming mission complete and relaying rendez-vous co-ordinates after mission complete. Harper was also the kind of fellow that may have stuck around to download or collect other data from the Imperials, and it would not be the first time he has done so. Not much can stop him from getting a message through on the radio. Based on his radio silence, Olga proposes that Harper be considered MIA or KIA. Gorbie-Wan Grimlock is clearly comfortable in his life of luxury and riches, and indeed find entertainment and delight in the pain and suffering of others. He is not high on your recruitment list, but for the right amount of credits you find he will train anyone you send his way. He was impressed with the prowess you demonstrated, and reiterates that he did meet with Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Owen and Beru Lars. In his request for training, I hired Kelbis Nu, a powerful Rodian whom was quite famous in these parts for his Lightsaber skills. Luke's traning was going very well, until Kelbis learned they were travelling with Obi-Wan Kenobi. At which point Kelbis challenged Obi-Wan to a lightsaber dual to the death to avenge his leader "Tyris". After doing some research, I learned that a Nikko Tyris founded a religion known as Jensaarai, which was purged by the Jedi during the clone wars some 30 years ago. The fight was going badly for Obi-Wan, and he ordered Luke to get Owen and Beru to safety. Luke instead joined the lightsaber battle, leading Kelbis to withdraw. I transferred the credits owed to Kelbis, great trainer, excellent work. Still waiting on Obi-Wan to pay up, and for my front desk associate to call in... wonder why he hasn't responded or called in. Gorbie: I did meet him, it's a shame he wasn't more headstrong Grimlock: Hrm? Gorbie: It certainly wasn't the time time to lose one's head. Min: No... Gorbie: That's not the way to get ahead in life Min: No... Gorbie: He'll never be the head of MandelMotors Corporation... Vanessa Kensington: Okay that'll do. GM: Lol. Oh behave. Gorbie reflects on the current situation, and realises now is the time for drastic action. He takes Min aside: Gorbie: Min, you have been an inspirational leader from the beginning, and I need to ask a favour. I must take leave to deal with a very specific situation. I would like you to take over this mission. It pains me to leave this very important mission, however I believe the good of the Alliance requires it. Your mission is to find Sheppard, if possible lead the Mandelorians into rebellion by taking down the shields; which is your specialty anyway. I implore you to follow the Jedi Code, as you have been. May the force be with you. Gorbie will then head back to Zukov`s battlecruiser to tie up some loose ends before departing in an unarmed Y-Wing to Chandrilla. -Inform Zukov of the situation with Chandrilla, impore that this must be kept under wraps for at least a couple weeks. Request permission for a y-wing (the unarmed y-wing in storage is just as good) to proceed to Chandrilla. Gorbie: Our civilian leadership must be saved. Nor Military, nor Jedi may rally the hearts and minds of the people. Therefore it is imperative that we restore our council and our government. To this, I would give my life. Good luck in your battles, and I hope you continue to be the fearless, natural leader the rebellion needs. Gorbie then takes a Y-wing and heads to Chandrilla. While in transit, he 'farsees' Mon Mothma to get an indication of where to start looking for her. I8-U2 IV - You have disassembled and re-assembed a few times now the 2-1b Medical Droid. Clearly it has been reprogramed to be able to inflict harm. "IV" asks if he may continue his work in transforming humans into more powerful versions of themselves at the expense of lesser non-human midi-chlorian counts of above 10,000. I8-U2: IV my dear droid, I have plans for you. *switches him off*. Once I figure out what that is, I'll inform you. Now, I'm going to box up this impressive collection of medical equipment and throw it into storage. No point in throwing good experimental technology away. Acque - Using the voice translator, the Gand begins to make somewhat more sense, but he is clearly retarded, agoraphobic (safe place being not-inside), emotionally repressed, homicidal, and has zero perception of time. His guns, armor and tech are all meticulously clean and ready to do do battle. Acque confides in the droid, feeling that I8-U2 shared a secret (that he was a droid) after being shot up. The Gand is on the run from "Rabba", and he is not sure why. After talking to his snake head (Twi'lek) lieutenant Alucard he went on a mission, to a popular square in Keldabe. He believes he "waited" for the day after Market Day, as per instructions and eliminated all targets from his sniping position, as well as tracking down the 5 that left the area. Acque also shares the contents of his hip containers with the droid. The left one contains trophies of his recent kills, while the right one contains all maner of precious gems, which he retrieved after pacifying the 'popular square'. I8-U2: . The Mandalore Times: <3 weeks ago> Authorities are still piecing together the execution of 144 people today in Keldabe square, 4 survivors were resusitated at the nearby MM General hospital. Apparently all entrances to the square ignited in flames, preventing those inside the square form exiting, and those outside from providing help. A smoke bomb of some sorts was detonated, and a sniper began to execute every Mandalorian warrior, vendors, shoppers and even children in the confusion. MandalMotors reports losing 50 employees that day, siting the event as a horrible act of violence, and posted a bounty of 50,000 cr with the guild to have this killer brought to justice. Rabba the Hutt reported losing several of key members of his syndicate, and vowed revenge as well. The killer was indiscriminant, killing all manner of aliens, with no regard for any cultural norm. No one has claimed responsibility for the attack. With renewed security presence, new vendors, a generous donation and remodelling of the square, renamed MandalMotors Keldabe square, people have started to return to the square for their shopping and recreation needs. Roth You have identified another Rebel agent, for which Wash will be very interested to know. It is likely he was unable to follow you up into Grimlock's Fortress Cottage. Min Two of your soldiers died under your command. What goes in your report, and personal letters to their families? Or did they know the risks? Also you know have access to a high tech medical surgery bench, do you want to install it on the Akula? Will you continue the "science" work that the table does? Category:Offline